Le Choix
by Nono2b
Summary: Os, 5x23/5x24. Castle pose un ultimatum à Beckett : son futur travail ou eux. Acceptera-t-elle un affront pareil ?


Bonsoir !**  
**

Mes excuses pour ma soudaine disparition mais je n'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire...

Je remercie cependant tous ceux qui ont posté un commentaire pour ma fic "The Water Girl" !

Je reviens avec un Os sur le 5x23/5x24 donc spoiler et ne lisez pas si vous ne voulez pas savoir ! Il se situe juste après LA phrase que Rick sort à Beckett.

Il est très court (800 mots) mais je ne veux pas m'imaginer la suite de cette scène de peur d'être déçue, donc aucun risque qu'il ait une suite !

J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le Choix**

**(5x23/5x24)**

* * *

_« Si tu prends ce job, c'est la fin de notre relation. »_

On dit souvent que les ultimatums sont posés suite à l'angoisse de perdre quelqu'un que l'on aime, l'angoisse de ressentir le manque. Castle venait d'en poser un, inconsciemment, comme ces mots qui dépassent notre pensée, franchissent sans accord la barrière de nos lèvres. Il avait vu les lumières se mettre brusquement à danser dans les yeux de sa compagne, il avait vu le déchirement et une profonde blessure se former dans ses prunelles effrayées, perdues. Il s'était vu lui briser un morceau de cœur, sans réagir.

Désormais, leur regard se disputait et hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Un silence brumeux les enveloppa, étouffant les étoiles des fenêtres de l'âme.

Et Kate, malgré tout l'amour et toute la tendresse exposés en plein jour, malgré les perpétuelles attentions, malgré tous ses démons tus, la douleur prôna sur le tout. Et le problème avec la douleur, c'est qu'elle exige d'être ressentie.

Alors la jeune femme exprima la sienne.

- Alors c'est terminé.

Contre toute attente, le corps et l'âme de Beckett ne s'affaissèrent pas. Un regain de courage et de force lui permis de ne pas s'écrouler à la vue des épaules soudainement basses de son partenaire.

Elle ne venait pas de choisir le travail à l'écrivain mais la reconstruction de ce qu'il venait de briser. Une sorte de confiance, un morceau essentiel de leur lien, de ce qu'ils ont... avaient, peut-être. Kate ne voulait pas que cet ultimatum serve d'argument dans une quelconque dispute, tel un levé de mouchoir sur des sujets tabous, elle ne voulait pas non plus voir sa vie dictée par des choix qui ne devraient jamais lui être imposés.

Dans un choix, il y a toujours deux possibilités, deux alternatives. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait plus l'un sans l'autre.

Dans un dernier regard rempli d'émotions entremêlées, elle le dépassa, laissant leurs épaules se frôler. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, le courage la quittait, le peu de force aussi. Et lorsqu'il lui emprisonna la main, elle crut défaillir.

Épaule contre épaule, main dans la main, leur visage ne se fixèrent jamais mais regardèrent droit devant eux, dans une direction diamétralement opposée.

Elle resserra pourtant ses doigts autour des siens, le courage envolé, oublié.

- C'est le seul argument que j'ai trouvé... commença-t-il dans un timbre de voix qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Parce que tu as des milliers de raison d'accepter et aucune de refuser.

Il referma sa grande main sur la sienne, longue et fine, toutes deux aussi tremblantes et incertaines.

- Et c'est justement la seule et l'unique qui me fait tant hésiter, dit-elle.

Elle regarda son profil, ses yeux profondément perdus dans une contemplation silencieuse, ses lèvres sèches et tristes...

- Ma vie, dans laquelle ta place y est importante.

Les yeux perdus de son partenaire se fermèrent une poignée de secondes, le temps de reprendre contenance suite à cette gifle glacée, sombre réminiscence de son impuissance.

- Tu me glisses entre les doigts, Kate...

- C'est faux, refusa-t-elle.

Elle fondit un peu plus sa main dans la sienne qui tombait presque, inerte et abattue. Il n'y croyait déjà plus ?

- Tu _vas_ me glisser entre les doigts, rectifia-t-il.

Tout était plus simple une fois remis au lendemain. Les « et si » ne sont que des hypothèses, des probabilités mais qui, en cet instant, se faisaient aussi étouffantes, aussi pressantes que des étaux de fer autour de leur gorge qui, lentement, se resserrent jusqu'à épuisement.

Et Kate ne trouva rien à dire. Peut-être avait-il raison. Peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait avoir les deux à la fois. Mais le ton serein qu'il avait pris lui donna la rage d'y croire suffisamment pour deux. Ne l'avait-il pas déjà pour elle dans le passé ?

- Je n'ai pris aucune décision encore, on a le temps d'y réfléchir.

Peut-être était-elle condamner à ne jamais avoir le choix. Un choix qui n'en rajouterait pas sur ses épaules fragiles.

Elle le regarda hocher la tête dans une fatalité déconcertante. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire, tant de choses à taire, tant de tourments à apaiser.

- Bien, dit-il.

Non, ce n'était pas « bien ». Ce qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps à construire, dans les larmes et dans le désespoir, ne pouvaient s'envoler ainsi, comme un vulgaire nuage de poussière.

- Bien, répondit-elle.

Non, ce n'était décidément pas « bien ».

Il lâcha sa main.

_Ou bien s'était-elle détachée ?_

Et elle amorça un pas

_Ou bien fut-il le premier à avancer ?_

Instable sur ses pieds.

_Ou bien était-ce le sol qui tremblait ?_

Instable dans son corps.

_Ou bien était-ce son monde qui s'écroulait ?_

Oscillant entre incompréhension et angoisse.

_Ou bien faisait-elle simplement face à une décision qui changera le cours de sa vie...__**leur **__vie ?_

Une décision que Kate Beckett devra prendre seule, telle l'âme déchaînée qu'elle était.

* * *

C'est extrêmement court mais j'espère avec des commentaires... Merci pour vos compréhension et à bientôt ! :D


End file.
